1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a connector which is to be electrically connected with a counterpart component (for example, each of various kinds of electronic components mounted on a vehicle such as an automobile) and specifically relates to a terminal structure of a connector terminal.
2. Related Art
Patent Document 1 discloses one configuration example of such a connector. The connector disclosed in Patent Document 1 includes a connector terminal to be connected with a terminal of a counterpart component and a connector housing holding therein the connector terminal. In addition, the connector terminal includes a cylindrical terminal insertion section into which the terminal (a counterpart terminal) of the counterpart component is to be inserted and a spring section which is brought into contact with the counterpart terminal in a cylinder of the terminal insertion section.
In addition, in some cases, the connector terminal is provided with a member (a stabilizer member) adapted to promote prevention of improper assembly when assembling the connector terminal to the connector housing, posture stabilization after the assembly, an improvement in rigidity of the terminal and so forth as disclosed, for example, in Patent Document 1 and Patent Document 2. In addition, as disclosed in Patent Document 3, in some cases, the connector terminal includes a member (a displacement restriction member) adapted to restrict excessive displacement of the spring section when the spring section is brought into contact with the counterpart terminal. Further, there is also known a connector terminal configuration that a slip-out prevention member (such as, for example, a locking section or the like which is engageable with a spring piece (a lance) provided on the connector housing) is included in order to promote slip-out prevention after the assembly to the connector housing.